


lets get it pokem-on

by unnohrian (cuddlebros)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Reader Insert, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/unnohrian
Summary: You meet Garrett while the two of you are playing Pokémon GO!--and hit it off straight away.





	lets get it pokem-on

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Garrett and his friends do something similar to Critical Role, insomuch as they stream their D&D sessions and have a super large following. I picture them as those popular people on social media that you can't quite remember why they're famous, but you love them and their content anyway.
> 
> y/n = your name  
> y/t/h = your twitter handle

**Varric Tethras** **@varricthetethras**

If I wasn’t so busy writing thrillers, there’d be a book every day about the stupid shit  **@HAWKEINATORG** does.

 

 **i have good hair** **@HAWKEINTAORG**

**@varricthetethras** are you saying u dont write your books about me!!! :-( im thrilling!!! im hip!!! im happenin!!

 

 **A. Vallen** **@avelinehv**

**@HAWKEINATORG** you’re happening too much. Happen less. 

 

 **PIRATE QUEEN** **@capnbela**

**@avelinehv @HAWKEINATOR** don’t lie, you love it big girl ;)

 

 **A. Vallen** **@avelinehv**

**@capnbela** tell that to the bail fund. Donnic and I will have no savings left if you rabble keep this up.

 

 **Varric Tethras** **@varricthetethras**

**@avelinehv** if you stop bailing them out, then I’ll have even less to write about! Would you deprive my readers of more tantalising tales?

 

 **A. Vallen** **@avelinehv**

**@varricthetethras** not my problem.  **@HAWKEINTAORG** \- stay out of the barracks this week. I mean it.

 

 **leto / fenris** **@fenrisofseheron**

**@anderfelandrs** sounds like you need to collect your boyfriend

 

 **#MAGERIGHTS** **@anderfelandrs**

**@fenrisofseheron** when he acts up he’s totally your boyfriend

 

 **i have good hair** **@HAWKEINATORG**

**@anderfelandrs @fenrisofseheron** why don’t you two love me!!!!!!!! :(

 

 **i have good hair** **@HAWKEINATORG**

**@varricthetethras** will you be my new boyfriend :( I’ll show your chest hair the proper love I promise

 

 **Best Hawke** **@HAWKEINATIOM**

why am i not being considered for troublemaking. wtf  **@HAWKEINATORG** we’re meant to stick together  </3

 

 **A. Vallen** **@avelinehv**

**@HAWKEINATIOM** you’re not meant to be out of the cells yet, who let you out?

 

 **Best Hawke** **@HAWKEINATIOM**

**@HAWKEINATORG** uh. brother. help

 

 **i have good hair** **@HAWKEINATORG**

**@HAWKEINATIOM** no fear little sister - i will be there before you know it!!!!!!

 

 **A. Vallen** **@avelinehv**

Today will not be a good day.

 

 **Varric Tethras** **@varricthetethras**

**@avelinehv** Go easy on my new boyfriend, Copper.

* * *

**y/n @y/t/n**

**@avelinehv** what are your thoughts on Pokémon Go? Have you had to arrest a lot of trespassers?

**Aveline Vallen** **@avelinehv**

**@y/t/n**  so far, it’s surprisingly kept  **@HAWKEINATORG** and  **@HAWKEINATIOM** out of trouble for about a week, so I’m calling it maker-sent.

* * *

“Woah! Oh, I’m so sorry—” you exclaim, worriedly looking up from your phone at the wall of a man that you’d accidentally run into. 

“Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he laughs, gesturing with his phone.

“Me neither!” you’re about to apologise again when your phone vibrates. “I—oh, that is  _ definitely _ a Dratini, I’m sorry again but I—”

“A Dratini? Really? Where? Oh, I see it!” He grins broadly at you, warm eyes looking even friendlier when it reaches them. “Wanna go over there together?”

You nod eagerly, and before you know it, you and the handsome stranger were sitting beside each other on a glossy wooden bench beside a Pokémon-hub of a pond, ready to high-five over your catch. Before you can, though, you ask him a very important question.

“Hold it, buddy,” you say sternly, hand raised in pre-high-five motion. “Which team?”

“Uh, the correct team, of course, Instinct,” he answers, eyes narrowing slightly at you. “Which team are you on?”

You grin at him. “The right one.”

You high-five, and once your phones are dead, they contain each other's numbers and promises to meet once again.

* * *

**PIRATE QUEEN** **@capnbela**

Just so everyone knows,  **@HAWKEINATORG** will be trying to convince everyone he found someone cool while playing that poke game tonight

**PIRATE QUEEN** **@capnbela**

None of us believe him. At all.

**Best Hawke** **@HAWKEINATIOM**

**@capnbela** both your girlfriends play this game… do you not think we’re cool…

**merrill** **@blooddaisy**

**@capnbela @HAWKEINATIOM** :( Isabela…

**PIRATE QUEEN** **@capnbela**

**@blooddaisy @HAWKEINATIOM** oh sweet things… you know I think you’re both total nerds.

* * *

“Hawke, sweetie, I know you love this game, but  _ please _ stop pretending other people play it too. Especially not the sort of people that you  _ actually _ want to date,” Isabela sighs, sitting atop Varric’s kitchen counter and mixing a truly hazardous looking cocktail. Only she would have a punch bowl larger than Hawke’s torso, and only  _ she _ would know how to fill it with the perfect amount of alcohol that none of it tasted like it would get you howling drunk.

“It’s true, Bela! They were so cool, we chatted for almost an hour and they were so cute and I want to text them but we have to record today and I don’t want to run out of here in the middle of the campaign…”

“Again,” Anders adds from the corner of the kitchen.

“Again,” Garrett grumbles.

“I’m sure your imaginary friend will understand if you wait a day to text them, Gar.”

Garrett groans, throwing his head back in dismay. Isabela pats his shoulder consolingly, before reminding him that he’s the only one of them strong enough to carry the punch bowl to the streaming room. He groans again.

* * *

“You can… absolutely roll for that, Andy,” Varric says, shuffling papers to check some quick stats.

“I got a… 17 and… a natural 20!”

There are various cries of disbelief and excitement from around the table, with Leto demanding to see the dice to confirm that it was real.

“Alright, well, that  _ will _ do it… okay, so: as the rest of the party begin to flag, Anders musters the last puddles of his mana pool into the strongest attack he can conjure. The spell pulls Vengeance from the Fade, angry at the threat against his host, and Wrath colours the growing tendrils of energy a bright, unnatural blue. The intense spirit energy flies swiftly towards the dragon, hitting her in the eye. She cries out in pain, taloned claws stomping and fire spurting from her maw towards the sky.”

“You did it Anders! Our first dragon, I can hardly believe it…” Merrill says softly, wide smile beaming from person to person.

“Not so fast, Daisy, this is our first major dragon kill! I have a little more ready for this. Vengeance guides Anders into a roaring run, staff by his side up the grounded tail of the dragon and up onto her back. When she finally realises, it’s already too late; the sharp end of Anders’ staff spears her directly through her scaly head, causing her to release a terrifying howl of agony. He holds on, barely, to the staff as she goes through her death pangs, throwing her body from side to side before collapsing in a heap on the ground. Anders leaps off, Vengeance receding, to stand in front of the group.”

Andy looks very smug, leaning back in his chair while Garrett pats him on the back and the rest of the group go wild.

“And I think that’s about time for a break, uh, we’ll be getting back to the campaign once everyone’s-”

“Pee’d.”

“Drank three cups of Super Punch,” Isabela says, already pushing her chair back.

Garrett and Marian speak at the same time. “Eaten an entire pizza.”

“Yeah, that. Enjoy our mid-way… thing… and we’ll be back to loot this giant dragon corpse in a few minutes!”

Everyone releases a deep breath, going their separate ways for a few minutes to get comfortable once again. Garrett remains in his chair for a while, openly checking his phone to search for a notification from his new friend.

“You haven’t been very good at hiding that puppy dog look, Gar. Don’t worry, they’ll text you,” Marian says, startling him a little.

He sighs, resting his forehead on the table in front of him. “I hope so. They were so cool! So cute, too…”

“Give me your phone for a while, G, it’ll keep your mind off of them. We just killed a dragon! Celebrate with us!”

Gingerly, he hands his phone over to his sister, but he smiles when she puts it in her pocket. “You’re the best, Marian.”

“And don’t you forget it!”

* * *

“You’re lucky it’s a nice day, Garrett, or you’d be searching for this invisible person on your lonesome. I’d pay money for that, actually,” Isabella sighs.

“Be nice to him, Bela,” Andy says, in faux seriousness, “the loneliness has clearly gotten to him.”

“They’re real! They’re real and they texted me and—they’re over there!” Hawke says, grinning wildly, pointing in the vague direction of the same pond that he had met you just a few days earlier. You were staring intently at your phone, and when Hawke checked his phone he could almost instantly tell why. “There are three lures down here, gotta go, catch up if you can!”

He scurries off, barely missing a collision with a slow moving car and smiling sheepishly in apology when he rushes in front of it. As soon as he’s close to you, he calls your name, and  _ oh _ how it makes his chest tighten when you smile up at him straight away.

“You came, Hawke! I was worried you’d miss the Magikarp fest, because I’ve caught at least 10 in the last 5 minutes, and—oh, yep, another one!”

Immediately the two of you are nose-deep in your phone, groaning in frustration and laughing at each other at the same time. “I’m only 10 candy away from that sweet, golden Gyarados. My sister won’t stop bragging about hers and I am determined to be the superior twin.”

“Is that her, over— _ yes, I caught it! _ —there, being stopped from climbing into the pond? Because she kind of looks like you. And that seems like something you would do.”

“ _ Yes! _ Me too! And… yep, that’s Marian, and those two holding her back are some of my friends…” he pouts. “It’s so hot, why shouldn’t we jump in the pond?”

“I’d agree, but it looks a little… funky? I don’t want water rabies.”

“Water rabies sounds bad,” he agrees, gravely. “We should go and save my sister from herself.”

When the two of you reach Garrett’s group of friends, Marian is sulking, her arms locked firmly in her girlfriends—though she is still apparently playing Pokémon Go. With difficulty.

“You have a lot of friends, Garrett! Are you all playing, too?”

They all turn to you, his long-haired blonde friend looking smug, accepting a couple of bills from a grumbling grey-haired elf. Marian’s gold-gilded girlfriend looks extremely shocked, but the sturdy dwarven man looks the most surprised out of all of them.

“Uh, no. We honestly didn’t think you were real,” he says. “I’m Varric, and this is the rest of the crazy lot that follow Garrett and Marian around most of the time.”

The rest of the patchwork group introduce themselves, ending with Isabela. You’re always glad to meet new people, and these seem almost as wonderful as Garrett—though the way they’re all looking at you is a little unnerving.

“Uh, Garrett,” you whisper, nudging him lightly in the side. “Is there something on my face?”

“No?” he asks, but he stands in front of you to check your face nonetheless. His gaze is intense, though his smile is goofy, and he’s so handsome that it’s almost uncomfortable to be so close to him. His face clears, turning quickly into a smug smile. “Oh, they’re all very surprised you’re real, and probably that you’re—”

“As cute as you are,” Merrill chirps, smiling at you with a grin of dopey happiness.

Coming from such a sweet looking woman, the compliment is almost overwhelming, but you settle for a slightly warmer face. “Thank you… you guys seem very nice, and I’d love to talk some more, but—Garrett, there’s a Magikarp over there and I’m only one candy away from a Gyarados...”

“Way ahead of you! Bye guys, see you soon, gonna have you all over for games night soon, you can meet them properly then, bye!”

He grabs your hand, and the two of you are gone.

* * *

**PIRATE QUEEN** **@capnbela**

ugh.  **@HAWKEINATORG** is making me admit i was wrong because actually  **@y/t/n**  is pretty cool

**i have good hair** **@HAWKEINATORG**

**@capnbela** FINALLY!  **@y/t/n**  thank you for being the best stranger turned friend ever < 3

**y/n**   **@y/t/n**

**@HAWKEINATORG** I’m glad to have met you! Even if most of your friends do still think I’m fictional

* * *

“I have a question for Garrett?”

“I am ready and willing,” he grins.

The fan shuffles nervously on their feet, and their voice comes out strained into the microphone. “I know this is kind of personal, but I don’t think I’m the only one who’s curious—how did you meet your partner?”

Hawke chuckles a little, beaming and sheepish in his seat. “No, this is a great question! I love talking about them—ask anyone up here, I think they’re all sick of it, at this point.”

“I think it’s sweet!” Merrill insists.

“Of course you do, Daisy,” Varric groans.

“But yeah, I was playing Pokémon go—any Team Instinct here, by the way?” A cheer goes up, interspersed with a couple of boos. “My people! Anyway, I was  _ so _ close to hatching an egg, I couldn’t tear my eyes from the screen, and I accidentally ran into someone. I was so worried about apologising I barely looked at them, but when I did—”

“‘They were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen’”, everyone choruses, causing the audience to chuckle.

“Well, yeah! Anyway, we ended up chatting and catching Pokémon until our phones were dead, and I hadn’t been bored the entire conversation. None of these guys thought they were real, so I introduced them, and they were so charming that I think even Leto fell in love a little.”

“You are such a—” Leto grumbles, but Hawke cuts him off.

“It’s understandable,” he says solemnly, offering a consoling hand on his shoulder. “But yeah, we ran off to catch a Magikarp while we were doing introductions so that they could evolve a Gyarados, and when they did they gave me this huge hug and named it after me… and I was so touched that I thought ‘yeah, I have to take them out on a date’. And now, a couple of years later, here we are! I don’t think I’ve ever been happier. Except sometimes I think they like my dog more than me, but hey, that’s relatable.”

The crowd aw’s a bit, and Isabela pretends to throw up.

“Thank you for asking! That question made my day!”

* * *

**i have good hair** **@HAWKEINATORG**

i want to preface this by saying that they did, in fact, say yes: pic.twitter…

**y/n**   **@y/t/n**

**@HAWKEINATORG** you managed to get four Gyrados’ for me, how could I say no? [kiss face] [ring emoji]

**Best Hawke** **@HAWKEINATIOM**

**@y/t/n @HAWKEINATORG** omg… omg [heart eyes emoji] congrats you two!

**Varric Tethras** **@varricthetethras**

Well, there goes my boyfriend. Treat him well,  **@y/t/n** ! (Also, name your first kid after me.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to CodenameCarrot for the emoji workarounds!
> 
> If you spot any errors in spelling, grammar or characterization then feel free to let me know in a comment or at cuddlebros.tumblr.com! Or if you have any advice or criticism, those are welcome too. Or comments on my Dragon Age lore, which is also kind of spotty, despite my best efforts.
> 
> EDIT: Emoji issues--imagine that Aveline's twitter account is locked.


End file.
